The present invention relates to the presentation of audiovisual information via one or more large format common displays in a collaborative workspace and more specifically to a fast and intuitive controller allowing a meeting participant with a laptop computer to quickly and easily control the presentation of laptop information on common displays.
Small group conference tables usable as collaborative workspaces have been designed with one or more large video displays such as a LCD flat-panel monitor or a wall suitable for having images projected thereon, connected to or adjacent the conference table. The basic intent behind such workspace designs is to provide information at or near a table edge for attendees to refer to during discussions and presentations. In many cases, the video display is connected to and driven by a dedicated computer.
Oftentimes, more than one attendee needs to be able to control the information presented on the video display at different times during a conference. One way to allow several attendees to present information on a video display screen is to have each presenter sequentially connect their laptop computer directly to the display or projector with a dedicated audio/video cable. Though straightforward and simple, having to repeatedly disconnect and connect the cable from one laptop computer to another takes time and is disruptive.
Another way of enabling several attendees to share audiovisual information from their own laptop computers via a common large video display screen is to provide separate audio/video cables for each presenter and connect each of the laptops to an audiovisual switching device that enables the attendees to take control of the common display screen via selection of a button associated with each of the audio/video cables.
While such arrangement provide a relatively quick transition between presenters, such arrangements typically require a separate controller or control program and a number of less-than-intuitive steps that must be followed to transition from one presenter to another. Further, known such arrangements do not provide a quick and intuitive indication as to which presenter is sharing their information via the video display screen. As a result, meeting presenters and participants may experience confusion and delay between transitions. Such user experiences may result in a loss of productivity and in general, can be significant impediments to the successful collaboration between conference participants and willingness of participants to use the system.
Thus, while solutions for managing and controlling the flow of information from interconnected computing devices have been developed, known solutions do not provide simple and intuitive steps for selecting which information is shared via the video display and for indicating which of several video/audio resources currently control presented information.